


His Taste

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 寻香索爱。





	His Taste

 

   

   

_I really wanna stop，_

_我真的很想让自己停下，_

_But I just gotta taste for it，_

_但我忍不住想要“尝尝”你，_

_I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon，_

_像是漂浮在月球上的氢气球一般 感觉自己在空中飘荡，_

_So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it._

_亲爱的 就请紧握我的手 让我再耐心等待。_

     

   

Side Jones

   

    人是什么？

   

     毋需在意那一些繁琐复杂的概念想法，这个问题在我看来，根本没有标准答案，每一个的想法，都足以构建一个完整地、经得起推敲诸如社会地位、思想目标、关系等方面的自我回答。

   

    就我，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯个人来看，这个问题的答案并不困难复杂。用一个不恰当的比喻说明，人就像是商场的糖果。天赋作为原材料，为不同糖果注入专属口感；而家庭所赋予的地位和人脉，则似包装之上的品牌，决定糖果的摆放位置，为像某位粗眉毛少爷一般的少部分名门之后赋予显眼地带的抢手之位，而部分普通人家，无论原料口感如何，都最终落得散落在边角货架命运。

   

    出身自然重要，但我没有丝毫要过分肯定的意味。出身于绿荫镇普通工薪家庭，拥有在人群中随便抓一把都占绝大部分的家庭配置的我，自然不是那些所谓的等高货架名牌糖果之一，硬要说的话，我大概是挂在货架一侧的泡泡糖，对，就是那种一美分就一大包的那种。

   

    出身普通，运气普通，本该换来普通一生的我却并没有打算继续作为一个普通存在。虽然出身一刻我并没有被贴上某一个足以让世界震惊的姓氏，可是，这并不意味着，“琼斯”这个姓氏将永远止于此步。

 

    一美分一堆的普通泡泡糖，没办法在价格上战胜一颗就十美金的豪华巧克力，然而，换一个角度想，若要比糖果厚度，纵使豪华巧克力再怎么努力撑大自己，它也没办法冲破表皮的上限——那可悲的自我局限——而那渺小平庸的泡泡糖，则可将看似可怕的外力当做自身能力来源，以此增大自身，在厚度上彻底地碾/压所谓的名门巧克力。

   

    现实也是如此。虽然表面我凭笑颜掩饰，可是心里对于自己的真实水平还是有点自知之明。除了那一张还是挺体面的毕业证书和超人口才外，我并不具备其他能够将位于高顶货架上的巧克力们踹下去的条件，能缩短与那一层的距离已经是幸运至极一事。

   

    不过，我不像身边那一群只会羡慕妒忌别人的优势才能、但从不考虑如何将自身能力放到最大的同事那样，在他们期待着顶端权贵中有伯乐闲得没事干挖掘挖掘时，当时宛若平庸蝼蚁那样平庸忙碌的我，可从没有放弃蜕变为轻易超越世界贸易中心一号楼的雄鹰愿望。

 

    既然顺着一般路线无法抵达梦想之渊，那么，为何不换一条道路？就像泡泡糖利用吹气膨胀也可以赢过名牌巧克力的道理一样，通往成功高塔的道路，不一定是如部分名门那样优雅地坐电梯一向而上，我也可以，辛苦一点迂回一点地跑楼梯冲向顶端！

   

    曼哈顿中最集中的，是那些看起来光鲜亮丽的证卷财经IT等高级技术产业，我没办法在这些领域胜过他们，那我就绕道而行，离开这快像是煮沸的巧克力浆的热锅，以某些日常产物为通往成功的敲门砖，推开高塔窄门。在这座落于曼哈顿的商业传统名门之碑上，抹过一道异样但是不弱于他们的绚丽光彩，不也相当酷炫？

   

    抱着这个想法，我开始物色周边合适的目标。很快，我的目光就锁住那廉价但是趣味的泡泡糖上找到了希望之光。

   

    糖果，很微小，花销也不大，在食品产业中虽占有一席之地，但是并不显眼。可是，这被人们遗弃于脑后的甜腻美食背后，同样拥有无限商机。传统的制作营销手段着实不错，但是它需要变革。

   

   任何创新从不是易事，更何况由零基础干起，但我并不在意。做人哪来的一帆风顺，这点小挫败，就当做锻炼内心，说不定练着练着，往后躲债逃婚也容易不少——我欠了不少贷款，为了这点糖果，为了这建立在毛利上的美梦幻想。

   

    最初，我的员工也就只有我，还有被我强行拖来当作是法律顾问的双胞胎哥哥马修，以及同居在这破店铺中的老鼠朋友们——可别小瞧这群伙计，好家伙为了令其一家团聚在远方，我可不知道花费了多少心思。好在，在我的努力，以及精确把握世界经济命脉的才智和少有的好运作用下，我的糖果公司，总算蹭上命运的火箭，以短短三年，便达成了从街边小店铺向入驻曼哈顿中心办公大楼的超新锐零食公司。而三年内就拥有这般成就的我，也顺势成为震惊商界的一颗超新星，一个绝对的商业奇才。

   

    被赋予这般美名，我可不知道有多高兴了，上帝，你知道吗，当我走近曼哈顿这一栋新建办公大楼时，我都快要激动地去亲吻地板，像是明星与星光大道，像就别重逢的爱侣——虽然我只与之初次见面，可管他的！

   

   眼前，无论是这仿佛将温切斯特大教堂的玻璃圆顶圣光再现的树枝吊灯，还是以平滑大理石还原泰姬陵水面的干净透亮地板，还是梦想中装逼必备的巨型书架，亦或者是比创意初期的小木板凳舒服不知道多少倍、仿佛只出现在好莱坞大片中的豪华办公椅，更或者是那似乎把不远处的蔚蓝天空吸附卷走的巨大落地窗，也许在早已厌倦高层不变光景的名门看来，只是日常小玩意，不值得一谈，但在像我这样努力摸爬而上的底层人员来讲，这已不是简单的办公装潢用具，还是，自己终于成为人们口中传奇的“他们”一员标志。

   

    不过，现在可不是继续装样子感慨人生的时候，这种闲事还是劳烦五六十年后的我吧，最好身边还有一堆媒体部下包围，如果可以，再来一个人录音做记录，这样为以后撰写“自传——糖果国王阿尔弗雷德成功之路“时也方便一点。在眼下这个初到一刻，最重要的，当然还是观光欣赏风景！

   

    该死，那群有钱人怎么那么会享受吗，这种大面积落地玻璃，又大又宽擦得发亮，早晨剔歪的眉毛都清晰可见。没有什么比俯瞰都市中心更来得快活，瞧啊，那栋不规则形状办公楼这样看起来好像融化雪糕，这歪歪曲曲的该不是比萨斜塔遇上凡尔赛宫，最呆板的莫过于对面那个线条直郎的大楼，老天，这可像极了拉大比例后的钢笔，沾满蓝墨水，一边哭喊着一边书写罪状……等等，对面大楼！

   

   这不是真的吧，我连忙侧身靠在窗帘上，全然顾不上形象。厚实的窗帘替我加以掩护，小心翼翼地蹲下身子，我不由地瞪大双眼，望向那使自己一瞬间倒退数步的对面同层办公楼，确认方才双眼无意捕捉的身影是否只是错觉。噢，拜托，希望这真是错觉，不，不是希望，这一定要是错觉，必须！

   

    不过很显然，我向来都不是天神宠儿。

   

    那在传闻中似金丝绸缎般的浅金色秀发，离开熟悉华丽的典雅吊灯照耀后，有些许黯淡，但是，在穿过落地玻璃洒落暖光的和熙日光映衬下，他就像是被朦胧浅纱笼罩般，虽然缺少宴会上的虚幻贵气，但是，暖阳下的他，显得更加真实美好；褪去晚宴上过度华丽的礼服，身着纯黑衬衫，他被衬得更加干练严肃，俨然从华丽王子转变为符合他身份的形象。

   

    亚瑟。或许该尊称为柯克兰先生，著名企业家。

   

    此时，对面一侧的亚瑟，正站在宽大的实木办公桌前，面朝玻璃地微皱眉头，盯着铺满桌子的文件思索着，时而还拎起两三个锥形瓶，仿佛在嗅着一些什么一样。不过，他在干什么我并不关心，我只在意一点，他有没有看到我。该死，这群有钱人怎么那么喜欢这种大面积落地玻璃，表面严肃神秘，实则是透明玻璃背后的袒露分子吗，老天，这可有够口味独特。

     

    等不及整理愈发混乱的脑袋，在心中默默祈祷数次后，我尝试性地扯着窗帘一角，小心翼翼地以此前行拉上。就在快要抵达他的余光正中心时，我突然摔倒了，对，在自己的办公室，英雄我！是谁那么缺德在道路正中央摆游戏机，这下可好，让我扯着窗帘直接摔倒……好吧这似乎又归于自身所为，等等，我这带动窗帘摆动的动作，不会已然引起那边注意。

   

    紧张的心情，随着这个猜想的落下，沿着身体的血液，扩散至全身各处，让我由于高度紧张而麻痹全身。阿尔弗雷德，你要相信自己，这才第一天入驻这一栋办公楼，不会那么倒霉的吧……期盼，甚至可以说是祈祷的自语，在我扭头稍作确认的同时，在我的心中以最大音量无限循环播放，以掩盖有关被发现的杂音。可是，我早该清楚地认识到，我确实不是天神的宠儿。

   

    蔚蓝撞入数十米之外的祖母绿之中，相隔数十米也能不偏不倚。似乎避免我稍有自怜幻想，这滑稽剧场替让对面的亚瑟稍加戏份，使原本眉头紧皱的他，露出少有的惊讶神情，并追加不小心打洒红茶的明显动作，彻底击碎我的任何一个虚幻假设。

   

    一个词。

   

   完蛋。

     

   

Side Kirkland

   

    人是什么？

   

    第一次萌生这个问题，是儿时听童话故事的时候。虽然斯科特在念故事时满是敷衍，但是不影响我为童话世界所吸引：为了心爱之人而自愿焚于深渊的单脚卫兵娃娃、光着身子的国王、奇妙的飞箱……故事里的一切，既有对梦想的美好期盼，又有对现实的嘲讽讽刺。在这般的童话氛围中，我度过短暂但无悔、值得回味的童年时光。

   

     这个问题就像是一个驳论，没有所谓的标准答案，一千个人就有一千个哈姆雷特，选择与理解全凭自身。如果要简单比喻解释，我认为人就像是一瓶瓶香水，出身则是最初原料，奠定基础芳香；学历等软性配件，则更似优质的提取方式；所获得的任何成果，那便是各种固定剂，将累积形成的芳香形成保存。价值，就如无形香气，在体现自身品调的同时，无形地展现以积累醇香形成的人生之迹。

     

    这种比喻也很是浪漫，不对吗。作为一瓶瓶还在增添提香的香水，我们从未知道自己身上带有何味，也从未知道，在人生的指针不再摆动偏移之时，我们历经或长或短的人生所形成的香味，是何种存在。只有通过所经之人的描述，以及自身的感受，才能含糊可知。这种期盼而又紧张的朦胧美感，着实浪漫美好。

   

    不过，若放到我这一瓶香水身上，那这份神秘惊喜感会大打折扣。无需通过旁人的态度判断，我也知道，印有“亚瑟•柯克兰”标签的香水味道绝不算差，毕竟没有人讨厌美金与权力的味道。

   

    这并不是因为像某位玩糖果的幸运大男孩那样有着不知从何而来的自信，而是一种对于必然事物的自知之明，自从二十八年前作为名门柯克兰家族的四子诞生于世时，我便知道，以眼下这般中规中矩地沿着父母布置好的轨道行走、并竭尽全力将自身能力无限放大运用的情况为前提，我就像是一瓶被放在高端产品流水线上的香水，哪一刻的哪一瞬荣耀，都被合理控制和推算。这样的人生中，我怎么可能会平庸；这样的安排下，我只会醇至完美。

     

    与所预料的一样，我的人生还算顺利，考取名校，出国开拓新事业，一切的一切，都是多么完美。

   

    每天如一，一成不变。

   

    面前总堆满数不尽的文件合同，手边永远都是发凉的红茶，耳际塞满了讨人厌的吹捧恭维声，当然还有背后嘲讽。我该自知这一切，至少我是这样认为。可事实上，愈是俯瞰高空风景，我心中那点最初的兴奋雀跃心情，已像长置于桌前的香薰，随着时间的流逝而逐渐淡去。现在眼前的这般所谓梦幻美景，已褪色揉碎，相反，就像是无形的栏杆，将自己桎梏其中。

   

    这也没什么，这被限制在轨迹之中的自由，我早已做好迎接的心理准备。这就是我的日常，这与诸如进门脱鞋等习惯没有多少区别的日常，就似我的人生轨迹上一成不变的沿途风景，没有丝毫改变，平淡寡味、按班就部地驶向安排中的最终月台，迎来早已定下的所谓完美。

     

    然而似乎是不满于人生的寡味和无趣，命运向这包围局限自身的行道树间，投落一颗闪耀流星，划破二十八年来毫无改变的沉静假象。让传统古典的祖母绿，遇上创新改变的一抹蔚蓝。

   

    与昔日一样，准时九点，我来到已经留下四年生活痕迹的办公室。讲心里话，每天都像是通勤一样地准点到达仿佛时间被静止的办公室，按照拟订的工作表悉数完成，在电脑和纸笔间，感受着清晨新阳至暮后黄昏的时间流逝。今天也本该如此，唯一的改变大概也只是秘书霍华德送来的报纸上显示的日期。可是，殊不知被送上惊讶到惊愕的神秘礼包。

     

    站在由各张文件堆凑铺满的办公桌，锁视文件上的每一个字眼，感到十分头疼。最近香水市场竞争越发激烈，越来越多工艺和杂香投入其中，即便对于自己所坚持的不变原则而产生的精品香水，我有着绝对的自信，可是不得不承认，新生产品实在是来势汹汹。就在我感慨叹息，拿起采用各种新试产品品香时，对面那长时间无人租赁的办公室内，猛然划过某一抹熟悉但是一点也不想见到的身影。

   

    这不可能。我十分惊讶地放下手中的锥形瓶，瞪大双眼望向空无一人的对面办公室。什么时候起，对面办公室交换主人，那带现代感风格装潢的办公室，很明显就不是曾经的那仿佛被滞留在上世纪的毛盖房。新邻居的到来，我十分欢迎，毕竟人影晃动远胜于一片白墙。可是，对面是那家伙的话，那就另当别论了。

   

    还未等我就突然出现的相似身影最出合理解释和自我说服推论时，对面那崭新的灰色窗帘，以一种有点诡异可是幼稚无比的明显人力牵引方式，向巨大玻璃墙的一端缓慢移动。这明显刻意小心的移动方式，非但没有缓解紧张惊讶心情，相反，这一看就知道心有不安的行动之举，早已将对方的慌张惊讶展露而出。

   

    诚如前人教诲，没有虚心事，何必要过度谨慎小心。对方的这一故意掩饰之举，就像是掺入眼中的沙子，明显而直接。我放下手中的文件，想要绕到玻璃墙前，以缩短微小几米的方式，丰富双眼所获之景。在我跨出犹豫步伐的同时，对面办公室内窗帘猛然巨大摆动，以及随之晃入视线的成年男子身影，彻底将困惑迷雾驱逐，毫不留情地将不愿直视的真相摆在眼前。

     

    发丝一如记忆中般的如阳深金，即使离开晚宴中刺眼的亮光，那一丝一毫，也从未褪去金辉亮色，并且在晨间日光的映衬下，他被抹上阳光的初阳暖光，似农庄中丰收麦穗，让人感到热烈暖心。随性的宽大卫衣包裹他的身体，将部分女士口中的健硕迷人勾勒而出。一如既往的蠢，一如既往的折磨内心。

   

     他趴了下来，老天这实在逊毙了。我无法看到他其余穿着的具体样式，甚至他完整模样，但是从那像是自由女神像般屹立不倒的一小撮呆毛来看，我的直觉告诉我，对面的新邻居就是某位创新幼稚的脂肪小鬼头。相信我，此刻趴在地上的他，多半也是与随处可见的中学生撞衫的所谓青春搭配，毕竟那家伙可是以红卫衣搭配黑西装、银领带的衣着模样出现在高级晚宴的神奇小子。

   

    担忧搅匀紧张，又滴上两点期待，一抹蔚蓝猛然滑落祖母绿间。女王保佑，我肯定是因为方才的惊奇偶遇而脑子有点不正常，这相隔数十米的偶然对视，竟让我感到一丝惊喜向往。噢，这感觉太糟糕了，就像是往精选大吉岭红茶中倒入咖啡可乐，实在可怕。

     

    连忙转身背对玻璃，我随手拿出手机，连忙拨通秘书霍华德的电话号码，让他立刻查清楚对面新邻居身份，以挽留最后一丝“仅是相似”的希望。

   

    如果不是，这自然是一大喜事，我会马上让霍华德向对面送来乔迁新礼，为他庆祝，毕竟这不仅是他的好事，也是我的欣喜放心所在，谁希望互相不爽的彼此就在自己正对面工作。

   

    如果，只是如果，新邻居恰巧与某位创新到不守规矩的脂肪琼斯大男孩同为一人，那我仍会让霍华德准备礼物——绅士可不是这样小肚鸡肠——只不过此后这间办公室可能终日笼罩在黑暗中，没办法，我可不想让某位霸道先生拿我的某个小失误，编织成他可能不在意但是在我看来十分失礼的美式笑话。

   

    该死，自己今天怎么那么倒霉，对面办公楼竟然是阿尔弗雷德入驻，这个卖糖果的大男孩不应该待在类似巧克力工厂之类的地方吗，又不是万圣节，来到商务大楼内干什么？

     

     从笔筒里掏出弗朗西斯出于开玩笑而送来的万圣节南瓜签字笔，捉起其中一份因为这点小插曲而拖延进度的文件，以从书写声就彰显无奈恼火之气的力度在其上落下签名。

     

    现在我满脑子里只剩下一个念头，

   

    女王保佑，希望对面那位的租赁合同早点结束，以免我哪一天不爽至极，干脆把玻璃墙全部换为铁皮钢墙。

   

     

Side Jones

   

     之前因为打赌赌输，我曾观看过一部恐怖电视剧，那画面，那音效，还有那特效，给我带来了如同将曼妥思扔到可乐中的劲/爆观影感觉，效果极好，以至于结束后，我宁愿花费杯水车薪的收入，也坚决要在借居酒店。

   

    随着时间推移，我记不清那部片子的恐怖情节，但我依旧记得马修来到酒店捉我回去的糗事，还有剧中的一句话——人生最大压力三事，便是生子、转行、搬家。这句话，在经历搬公司的今天后，从脑内神经到肌肉皮肤，我体内的每一个细胞都通过劳累得到了深刻的体会，以至于下班坐在车子里时，我就像是散架的玩偶般，换身酸痛不想动弹，躺在轿车靠椅时只想睡觉。

   

    虽然很累，但是说到底公司搬迁确实是一件天大的好事，要知道，仅用了三年，便获得位居曼哈顿中心的办公楼的使用权利，这是何等的幸福快乐，以及荣耀骄傲。因此，标志着自己地位提高的今天，绝对是值得记入人生史实的纪念性一刻。当然，如果正对办公室的对面邻居不是亚瑟的话，英雄我觉得今天也许还算不错。

   

     这样想着，我回过头来，望向正安静地躺在后座上的公文包，以及摆在它一侧的一大束玫瑰。这还是我生命中第一次收花，可是，看着这么一大束标志着入驻贺礼的花束，占据心中绝大多数情感，却不是无尽的感谢欣喜，而是无限的困惑。毕竟送花者的署名，实在令自己开心不起来。

    

    不是如同其他英雄般的并肩佳人，也不是追慕崇拜者，而是，不仅与这些可能性毫无关系，还是以完全意料之外的签名，指向数十米正对面办公室的香水大亨。

   

    他叫亚蒂•柯克兰，雷打不动，呆板苛刻得像足了他的粗眉毛。

   

    这份入驻礼物，是在我被亚瑟发现后没多久，由他的专属助理霍华德亲手送来。当听说访客身份后，我险些一口呛死在可乐中，我不知道该如何处理，好家伙自己简直是白混了那么多年。若不是马修轻拍提醒，我大概连一声“谢谢”都无法挤出。

   

    捧着这一束鲜花，我感到十分不可思议。自己所收到的第一份入驻礼物，不是来源于自己那一群打闹间相互珍惜的亲朋好友，而是自创业起就互相不爽的对手亚瑟。这感觉太微妙了，感觉就像是在万圣节讨来的糖果中发现一块讨人厌的泥巴，擦干净后竟发现里面藏着一包饼干，草莓味的，酸酸甜甜还行，虽然很惊喜，但是感觉画风不太对。

     

    我和亚瑟的关系并不好，这点已经不是秘密，甚至成为业界中广为人知的实闻。有名气自然就有嘲讽，有身份自然就有摸黑，像是摊在墙上的爬上虎那样，以难以控制和想象之势发展而起，并且向荒谬周边拓展延伸。

 

    什么兄弟血缘，什么情敌之战，最扯的莫过于特工相对，老天，这些猜想实在离谱，我和他在商界相识前，都处于不同的阶层，甚至连国度都不同，何来的同校情缘。而且，现实又不是青春偶像剧或者是家庭伦理剧，哪里来的私生子还有情敌关系。

     

    扪心自问，我与亚瑟之间，其实并没有上演过过分不愉快之事。主业零食糖果的我，与置身魔法芳香中的他，就像是在现代演唱会舞台上高歌的新生歌手，与长居古典精致的戏剧舞台上献上历史名剧的传统演员，从性质上没有多少相似之处，顶多就是同为商界人才的名识之交。

   

     但，就是这个唯一的“顶多”，我与他就此结上相互不爽的彼此孽缘。作为世界的英雄，我本应该对一切都抱以包容之心，接受人与人之间的差异，但是，我对于亚瑟，有种说不明的不爽感。

   

    对，没错，亚瑟很完美。出身无忧无虑的柯克兰家族，他没有像部分名门之子那般骄横野蛮，仗势欺人，他谦逊，博学，以完美精致的仪表、如画美好优雅的言行举止，完美地诠释何为理想，也以强大而稳定的经营手段，有力地回击所有对柯克兰家族不利猜想言论。在能力和经验方面，我只能心服口服地承认，亚瑟•柯克兰，是一个值得敬重的业界天才。

     

    可他实在太完美了，完美得就像是出自名家精心雕刻制作的雕塑般，别说似乎出自童话世界贵族优雅华丽之举，就连他标准微笑的上扬弧度，也似乎是用标准的量尺圆规勾勒、以电脑精确设定还原一般。他的每一句谨慎言语，以及传统保守的经营方式，虽然成果足以让人称赞，然而，沐浴在众人慕羡视线下的他，却让我感到一阵由自由矛盾产生的不适感。

     

    他明明很自由，可以随心旅行，拥有让他花十辈子都用不完的资金；但是，他却又让我感觉恰相反，他的人生之画，仿佛是按照模具一一注入刻画，将个性尖角，悉数磨去，形成完美圆弧，在画卷上落下所谓的无瑕作品。没错，作为传统保守的经营舞台上上演戏剧的舞者，他确实献上完美至赞不绝口的演出，但是，坐在观众席上的我，却感觉他那自由舞动的手脚上，早已被套上由各种局限而铸成的无形枷锁，让他成为拖着铁链舞蹈的悲哀舞者。

     

    天鹅优雅，只可惜它套着铁锁。

     

    正因为这份对于自由的矛盾感，即便他很完美，是一个不错的合作伙伴。但是我却没办法坦然相对，而那份不自由的压抑感，让我无法挤出自然欢迎微笑。在这样的尴尬氛围作用下，虽然没有多少联系，但我和他之间的隔阂却变得越来越大，最后演变为现在这般相互矛盾，就像酸性溶液遇上活跃金属，一不小心就酿成大祸。

   

     这并不是一段轻松美好回忆，每每想到我与他之间这仅因为这点自我感觉而结实的恶劣关系，我总感觉有点压抑喘不过气。这可不行，这很不行，阿尔弗雷德，今天可是你入驻曼哈顿中心的纪念日，怎么样也得克服，在对面又怎么样，不就是关系恶劣吗，办公楼间间隔少说也有个五十米，这尴尬气氛，也影响不到哪里去。说来也很有道理，就这样想着想着，我的心情逐渐恢复欢快。

   

    一边在心中一遍遍地默念看似可以安抚自己的理由，我一边熟练地操纵车子，将自家爱车送到纽约市内公路上。但可惜现实并不美好，在所谓自律的面前，你总会遇上塞得不成样的路况，还有有那么几位破坏分子。一个纸盒被抛出车窗，在我的眼前，向后一退险些砸穿后视镜。遇见这般不良行为，我自然不能坐视不管。眼见着目标车辆即将摇上车窗，提示声音来不及灌入对方耳内，情急之下，我来不及多想，连忙摇下车窗，趁着前方车辆还未行驶的空档，对左上角的车辆大声吼道：

   

    “嘿伙计，请不要在公路上随便扔垃圾，很危险……”

     

    咔擦——

   

    等等，在我向那边警告之时，是不是有什么奇怪的声音出现？沿着还残留在记忆之中的轨迹，我顺着声音别过头去，心里满是好奇。然而，待我的视线撞上声源一刻，心中那好奇糖果瞬间融化，糖浆滴落在随之紧张燥热的心尖，蒸发融化为惊讶焦味融液。作为声源所在的、与我近乎齐平的车辆内乘客不是别人，正是今天早上瞥见我摔倒丑态的对面办公室总裁亚瑟•柯克兰。

   

    与我的这般惊讶雷同，隔着手机屏幕撞上我的视线后，粗眉毛绅士似乎也感到相当惊讶，那一张每一个神情都仿佛是精心设计后的脸庞上，少有地出现一抹自然惊讶神色。但这并没有维持多久，只见数秒后，他淡定地将手机收下，用纤细的手指将它置放回到车载支架上，露出一抹官方的笑容说道：“真巧呢，琼斯先生。”

   

    巧，当然巧，怎么出了办公室后我们还能在公路上相遇，这简直不是巧合，这简直是命运弄人。虽然内心百般挣扎，但是表面上，我还是保留了礼貌风度，挤出自认为阳光帅气的笑容回应：“谢谢，今天收到了你送来的鲜花，很漂亮，这实在是太惊喜了。”

     

    “这没什么。”微笑后，他转过身来，轻轻地推了推眼镜，继续保持标准的开车姿势。架上眼镜后折射滑落祖母绿之光，似乎比起往日，此刻的感觉更加冰冷。

 

    眼下的处境还真是尴尬，说实话我真想摇起车窗，好截断这该死的对话。可这未免也太过于无礼，但就算我想要说一声，这感觉也很微妙，又不是约好同行，我们关系还很一般，一般得巴不得中间再隔个五十米以免撞见，更何况摇个窗还要提前通知，会不会有种太看重自己的感觉。老天，这点所谓的礼仪还真是麻烦，而遇上极其讲究礼仪的绅士，更是麻烦到头疼。

     

    深吸一口混杂着纽约公路汽车尾气的空气，我强行咽下气氛中的尴尬气息，维持自认为爽朗的笑容，大声招呼道：“话说刚才亚瑟是在做什么。”

   

    “什么？”他在反问，听起来倒像是装傻。

   

    “就在刚才，你知道的，我指责那位伙计的时候。”

   

    由于车辆型号不同，亚瑟的高度略低于我，借助高度差，我算是占据优势，在气场上应略胜于他，但是，待我话音落下，那双祖母绿的眼睛略微抬高，向我投以冷漠一瞥。在那似冰的视线笼罩下，我只想回到几分钟前，收起方才搭话的打算，否则尴尬依然照旧。

   

    “没什么。”大概是察觉到我为自己方才的行为感到懊恼，绅士罕有地主动回话：“只是比起出声警告，拍照投诉也许会更加快捷。”说罢，趁着车龙长度仍未改变，亚瑟摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。似乎是因为手掌的缓冲，苛刻严厉的绅士先生声音柔和了不少，那温柔的腔调，竟一瞬间让我有一种此刻在我身旁的男子不是昔日那个苛刻虚伪的男人，而是普通少年的错觉。

     

    完了，这气氛，感觉比方才的要更加尴尬，单纯的不满至少明白缘由，可置于眼下，这份温和扰乱了心境。和谐当然是好，只是，这点柔和仿佛化作羽毛，挠痒了心头，酥麻的，很奇怪。

   

    为了保持冷静，也为了缓解这气氛，我随手按响车载音箱，以随机播放的乐声，强行缓解这尴尬气氛。没想到，这随手一按，瞬间充盈狭小空间的乐声，竟是Loop de Loop。好家伙，你定是听过这首曲子，没有谁摆脱海绵宝宝的魅力。可摆在当下，这首插曲非但没有发挥让那日的我安心沉眠的作用，相反，却在这尴尬气氛中积极发挥功效。该死，我怎么能没有关窗！

   

    纵使在听到刹那，我便扑向操作屏旁，企图将海绵宝宝的高歌掐断，可惜，这乐声仍为亚瑟全部接收。在重归只有由高峰期不耐烦的喇叭声构成的空间数秒后，一旁略矮保时捷内，传来对方的言语。

   

    “呃，我没想到琼斯总裁您有这种雅好。”

   

    他在窃笑，绝对！

   

    “等等伙计，亚瑟你听Hero我解释……”不顾安全带约束身子的不适感，我尽力向他倾斜，大声呼喊。兄弟，这要是误会起来，我这好不容易才在商界留下的奇才之名，就可能得蒙上可爱色彩。我急忙按下下一首，可老天，这也太整蛊我了吧，该死怎么按下一首还是海绵宝宝，接连播放第二次了！

   

    “你也不用解释，阿尔弗雷德，海绵宝宝是一部不错的作品，嗯……挺适合你的。”

   

    很好，这下可以肯定，他绝对将我的高大形象与绵软的海绵宝宝画上等号。上帝，难道我要塞他一个蟹黄堡他才能明白他的想法之可笑吗……等等我在说什么。

   

    糟糕，亚瑟要把车窗摇上去了！来不及多想，出于想要解释音乐的本能，我伸出手，以让我自己都惊讶无比的姿势，迅速扯下他方才才插好的耳机。没想到下一秒，一时间的溢出手机的乐声，不仅将我的解释话语止于喉间，还让我这处于下方的地位，发生了一百八十度的转变。

   

     “这是花园宝贝……”

   

     “原声带“一词还未出口，尖声地反驳声音急忙冲入耳际：“才不是，这怎么可能是……

不，不对，音乐确实是花园宝贝的，但是，这是误会，偶然！混账斯科特什么时候把这首歌塞进我的播放器的……”

   

    斯科特是亚瑟的兄长，传说中唯三能把亚瑟逼得炸毛的传说存在。这不过是传言，可当自己直面来自亲哥哥的整蛊，这消息确实是有点劲爆，不过我的关注点并不是这个，而是其中的某一个特殊字眼。掐准对方那一连串解释换气之际，我急忙按住他的窗户，整一副一本正经的姿态。

   

    “你刚才，是不是爆粗了？”

   

    沉静再度降临到彼此之间。这落下的突兀，像是冰雨，瞬间浇冷方才争论的炽热氛围。更如一块涂满芥末的糖果，让我处于不知道是如同咽下般地继续调侃，还是吐出的终止冷漠。该死，今天不该是我的搬迁吉日吗，怎么从上午偶遇老对手到下午还与他一同陷入接连的尴尬氛围。

   

    在我不由头疼时，一道碎响打破这份沉静。是一声示意相视的声音，拍响于拇指，引导我的视线。我别过头，不偏不倚地撞上对方眼中的祖母绿。不得不说，压得的眼睛似乎被覆上某种魔力，让我每每遇上一刻，都不住为其所吸引，并随之陷入其中的沉静。

   

    “扯平。”

 

    相识数秒后，他一字一句向我投来最适合协同，短短一个词，可这确实是最佳的解决手段。我该报以肯定回复，但我的喉间却挤不出一丝声响，仿佛我的灵魂已被他的双眼所吸引带离，无法操纵这个躯体吐出任何一个音节。我不记得我维持这个姿势多长时间，我只知道，待我随着他的连声呼唤再度回过神时，已是道路略微畅通、身后车辆不耐烦鸣笛的暮色一刻。

   

    “当然可以，这样最好。”拜托，我刚才是怎么了，竟然因为亚瑟而持续走神。急忙晃了晃头，扯着后方催促作为借口，我驾驶爱车，连忙离开，以与亚瑟拉开距离保持冷静。五十米，好极了，他确实消失在我的视野。

   

    但我的身体却开始不听使唤，我在保持冷静的途中，但遇到了一个麻烦——疲劳。马修说的没错，我实在是逞强了，为了尽快谋得一席之地，我到底多久没有好好休息，再加上公司乔迁的劳累，以及自身的过度兴奋，纵使由于自身体质极好，我还是品尝到劳累后的酸涩疲惫。驾驶确实勉强使我保持清醒，可是，这仅限于动态，在这仿佛陷入粘稠果酱的塞车现状，就似将这这近乎毫无改变的静态融入重铅，令我的眼皮感到沉重无力。

   

    我要保持清醒，我知道的，我必须保持清醒，这样我才能安全驾驶，才能保护自身和他人。然而随着时间的推移，被困在公路牢笼中的我，身体变得越发无力疲惫，而控制一切的理智，也逐渐从清醒的猛烈炬火，转变视线模糊作用下的微弱烛光。我打开音乐，以嘈杂的乐声唤醒自己，但事实上我敲到了别处，雨刮器哗啦哗啦地抽着视野。勉强够着糖果盒，我企图拿出提神的薄荷糖，但实际上我撞着了一旁的开关，车窗降了下来，轮胎摩擦声与热浪烤得身体很不舒服，但至少能作为行动的警示和最后的判断依据。

   

   突然，一声意料之外的声音滑入耳际。它异于周边喧闹的人声车鸣，相比之下显得微小不少；它也不同于声嘶力竭的歌声，与之相比，磨去所有锐角，多了几分孩童般的纯真稚嫩；记忆中，它不该出现在繁杂喧闹的公路上，孩子们最爱的儿童频道才应是它的归属。随着这似乎是异类的有点滑稽稚嫩声音，我逐渐醒来，并顺着记忆思潮，惊奇地发现，此时仍萦绕在耳际的歌声，与大约二十分钟前让彼此尴尬协同的乐声一模一样。

   

    急忙回过头去，不出所料，我我撞上仍在一旁车道驾车的亚瑟。他正直视前方，没有丝毫偏移，仿佛这与他手机中亲爱哥哥的所赠，相似度高达百分百的歌声与他毫无关系。但略微降低视线，我发现了自己探寻中的声源——正在循环播放花园宝宝歌声的手机，就在身后，五十米的地方，那辆保时捷，他的手里。抑扬顿挫，天真烂漫。

   

    “你有这个癖好？”睡意为笑意驱散，回过身去，我不掩调侃地朝身后的绅士喊道。

   

    没想到我的这般疑问，并没有迎来熟悉的柯克兰式嘲讽反驳，相反关切的视线甩到视野，当然也不过数秒。很快，亚瑟别开了视线，略带嘲讽地反击道：“能问出这样的问题，说明你已经醒来。能在驾车途中险些睡着，你也够厉害。”伙计，你能把手机收得再快点吗，这样一副明晃晃的关切姿态，怎让我有机会敛起玩意。

   

    早已熟悉亚瑟的英式嘲讽，我也没有什么好惊讶生气的。只是望着这从逐渐上摇的车窗里勉强可以窥见的精巧脸庞，一瞬间内我忘记了面对此况的最佳道谢，而是条件反射般地将心中疑惑抛出：“你不会是为了叫醒我，才特地播放歌吧？”还是可爱的花园宝宝，简直在彰显癖好。

   

    话音方且落下，预料之外的一声骂声砸向自我。“闭嘴你这个该死的美国佬！”感谢上帝，我在同一天里听见某位绅士撕下伪装皮囊后的怒骂。可不知为何，我并没有多么生气，相反，目送他离去的背影，我竟感到几分被揭穿后的可爱。

   

    他会不会并不如我所认为的那个被压抑太久毫无自由，或许那家伙也是一个懂得友好相处的朋友？说实话，我不知道该如何评价对他的观念想法，但是至少从这一刻起，我明白，有什么正在发成变化。

   

    他还会再朝我怒骂，而介乎那时，我或许能朝之报以一笑。

   

    想着想着，我不由地哼起歌来。海绵宝宝与花园宝贝，轻声嘟囔，恰适这夜幕晚风。

   

   

Side Kirkland  

   

    柯克兰家相信魔法的存在。似乎在柯克兰家族漫长的岁月里，曾多次出现足以记入史册的魔法师。随着时代变迁，在当今这个科技时代，虽然魔法是否依旧存在于柯克兰家族的血脉里我无从可知，但是有一点可以保留确认的是，柯克兰家族的成员们还是挺相信所谓的占卜。红茶，报纸，还有占卜，柯克兰家的早餐。

   

    而就是这一天，我抽到了人生里最坏的一根签。事实确实如此，在商业大亨的晚会里，我凑巧遇上了阿尔弗雷德，并十分凑巧地，与之抽签成为搭档。

   

    去他妈的。

   

    绅士不管在那种环境下，都要保持优雅淡定，决不能为外界所屈服。抱着这与其说是鼓励倒不如说是勉强的信念，我强行忍住内心的尴尬，向那些带着同情、戏谑、冷漠笑容的围观者，投以不受丝毫影响的微笑。这点小事怎么会难倒我，这不过是一个局，想狠狠地戏弄自己与琼斯，谁都知道，柯克兰与琼斯关系不合，而且谁都知道，这两人都是业界奇才。

   

    在我将推断传达给搭档——那所谓的琼斯先生后，没想到年轻气盛的家伙不仅没有表现预想中的生气，竟比我还要阔达。他十分不在意随口呼应道：“是吗，英雄我倒是觉得会不会是因为我的人缘太好，以至于他们觉得我肯定有搭档才让我单下。至于亚瑟你，大概是因为人缘太差吧。”他努了努嘴，一脸无所谓与理所当然。

   

    而我却巴不得把对方手里端着的高脚杯一把扣到他的脑袋上，碳酸饮料，正好能醒脑。

   

    这不是开玩笑，也不是认低自己或者是谦虚，这是对于现状的自我认知。我与阿尔弗雷德关系并不算好，大概到了互相看不爽对方的地步。最初，这种不爽感只是简单地来源于初见印象。穿着牛仔裤参加晚宴的随便，无分身份地位尊敬语气区分的话语腔调，还有那毫不讲究的举止……这一切，像是一滴滴墨迹，单独看只是小错误，但是累积起来，足以毁坏美好佳作。在这样的作用下，我对于他的第一印象，完全谈不上友好。

     

    我不是那种会凭借第一印象和外观而定义某人的狭隘之徒，很多人才就是因此而流失掩盖光芒，这种低等失误在我手中决不能发生。因此初见后，我便派遣霍华德彻查有关阿尔弗雷德的全部资料。可是就是这一彻查，我着实对于阿尔弗雷德改观了，不再是简单的外观举止不爽，而是延伸为整体的不快。

   

    他太过于自由，从各种细节中可以看出。比如，他的穿着十分随性，无论是在晚宴还是街头派对，他似乎从不会因为场合转变而改变穿衣风格，从不多想，仅因为自己的心情所愿，肆意随便地改变穿着。即便是套上牛仔裤参加晚宴，这点蠢事他也干得出来。

     

    他的言行举止也相当随性。无论是坐姿、站姿、还是食相，都与所谓的标准要求没有多少联系；拼写、发音、语意也不加在意的发言，可能还会让人感到不敬。可是即便如此，他也毫不在意，继续在确保本意没有改变的情况下自由发挥。

     

    再比如，他在工作上也十分自由直爽。在初出茅庐，发现志向不合工作一般后，便直接辞职不干，按照脑内模糊的未来蓝图自由奋斗；在产品和经营手段上，也开始各种创新，将自由风彩，通过糖果独特配方或者是新奇经营，向所有投资者、合作者、消费者展示心中的自由所在。

   

    他太自由了。众人的舆论压力，对于他来讲，只是轻薄的雾霾，徒有其表，无需在意；产业中的某些不成为规定，在他眼里，根本算不上是阻止舞蹈的刺绳，倒是像巧妙的绳索，让他转换着各种姿势，与之擦过而上；就连所谓的情感牵制，在他心中的衡量体制中，完全无足轻重。

   

     阿尔弗雷德就像是一只自由翱翔的雄鹰，他的舞台，是无尽的蓝天，全然不屑于由金钱利益搭建而起的脚下铁架；他的视线，早已放在充满可能性的未来，并用自己的努力，向那个假想中的路标驶去。

   

    他太过于自由，太过于耀眼灼目，以至于我的心里空剩悲哀。

   

      而与他相比，被家庭制度铸成的条框约束的我，就像是一只活在深井中的青蛙，只能通过由各种规定限制炼成的玻璃，去瞭望井口外的世界。

     

    雄鹰在青蛙所慕羡的蓝天里自由翱翔，而青蛙只能在雄鹰所不屑的深井内度过规划中的不自由一生。

       

    现实不是励志故事，陷入无奈不自由深渊中的我，很明白目前至未来的局限不自由，是自己所拥有的所谓完美代价。可是，即便自知如此，但是，我还是控制不住地对阿尔弗雷德抱以复杂心情。

   

    他不守规矩，随性胡来，简直是破坏传统，阿尔弗雷德就该好好地被按在椅子上学上一次礼仪课，最好还好好整理那一头乱发，一小撮头发翘起来像什么样。

   

    我看他不爽，很直白，很罕有。这样一说，似乎还挺有道理。

   

    是吗。

   

    我想我妒忌他。妒忌他的自由，妒忌他敢于为梦想而放开手脚的自由无忧无虑。也因为遇见他，通过对比，我才深感自身的无奈无力，以及对比下的悲哀。

   

     对他不受任何约束的无忧无虑而妒忌；为生活在满是约束的假象无忧无虑而悲哀。

     

     我深知因为这种自我原因而对某人抱有成见，不仅违背绅士信条，也不符合完美总裁的设定，可是每当我看到即使在人群中虽然不受接见、但依旧露出自信笑容的阿尔弗雷德，我的心就会莫名地揪疼，内心的悲哀情感也愈加浓厚增强。

   

    为了掩盖这卑劣的自我情感，我主动与他拉开距离。然而，随着故意疏远，还有一些风言风语的辅助，彼此间的关系，也逐渐跌落至愈发冰冷的深渊，最后演变成因为属性不同而产生的不爽间隔。

   

    虽然这样确实不利于彼此往后的发展，但是，以香水为主体的公司与糖果集团本身也没有多少合作，再加上属性不同，维持这种不爽关系，也许更适合于彼此。

   

    这样的平衡，维持了整整三年。我本以为可以维持至更加遥远的未来，这个让我感到悲哀妒忌的大男孩，顶多就像是偶尔划过防护林的雄鹰，只会在那片蓝天上滑落一道浅痕。然而，经历了入驻办公楼的对面邻居竟然就是阿尔弗雷德，一同驱车离开巧遇后，这只雄鹰已经为我落下深刻印象。而眼下成为不得不一同参与游戏的搭档关系现实，简单直接地告诉我，我的这点“自认为”已变成无限遐想。

   

    方才的认真分析，并没有得到阿尔弗雷德的丝毫理解，还让他回以一击人际关系回击。这家伙是什么蠢货吗，有人会直接这样说吗。我并不认可自身人际关系不好的一点正确性，这不过是因为周边的人正好都带了搭档，对，就是这样。在内心接连说服自身后，我稍微调整状态，礼貌地向阿尔弗雷德询问：“那么，面对这般现状，请问你会怎么做呢，琼斯先生。”

   

    “不用怎么处理吧。”他别过头来，笑容无忧灿烂。“不就是玩游戏吗，大家一起开开心心挺好的。倒是你亚瑟，不用老是称呼英雄我为‘琼斯先生’，叫我阿尔弗就好。”咀嚼着侍者第七次经过时带来的法式蛋糕同时，男孩在嘴上百忙里毫不在意地随口应答道。

   

    该说是经验差别吗，这个大男孩竟然觉得这种汇集各类名流的派对游戏会这般简单。拜托，这群人里确实有不少是正人君子，但是也有一部分怪人掺杂其中。昔日他们披着光线的外衣，将恶趣味加以伪装，可在这能随意妄为的名流派对上，他们怎么可能会放过这绝赞机会、不施展恶作剧本性。我放下手中还未饮尽的香槟，缩短与阿尔弗雷德的距离，打算用考量后决定的稳妥语言向他投以警告与合作暗示。

   

    事实上，我早该从被剩下只能与同被剩下的阿尔弗雷德同组这一倒霉事中明白知晓，今天绝不是自己的幸运日。果不其然，当彼此距离缩至得以耳语刹那，头顶上的吊灯猛然熄灭，取而代之的，是象征着游戏开始的豪华射灯。并抢在我情急之下只取关键的提示语说出前一秒，圈内著名的玩世公子劳伦斯便通过麦克风，公布今日游戏：饼干游戏。

   

    上帝。

   

    顾名思义，这不过是一个简单的游戏，双方咬着同一根饼干，紧接着同时啃食，谁先停下谁输。假若作为筹划者，我或许会欣赏劳伦斯的所为，这不仅成功推翻了有关我与阿尔弗雷德不合的假设策略，还可以借助同性元素，为传说中的“琼斯与柯克兰对决”增添几分恶趣味看点。

   

    但只可惜我是参与者。

   

    就在我在内心以不带一个不良言语的用词，将台上那个自以为是的浮夸子弟问候一番时，自己的脸突然被什么东西戳了一下。转头而视，映入眼帘的是裹满巧克力的饼干涂层，以及，某位大男孩有些焦急的脸庞。

   

    难道阿尔弗雷德他也察觉到对方的不良用意吗！瞥见男孩脸上的难色，我感到几分兴奋和感动。还好，这个尴尬时候你与我站在同一战线。没错，玩什么游戏，我们就该意思意思地咬两端一小口就潇洒离开，对，这样也算是参与游戏，既不会显得不合作不合群，也在一方面警告劳伦斯别再耍我们。

   

    可是，阿尔弗雷德的下一个动作，很直接地告诉我，他还是那个不管不顾、自由随性的大男孩。待我轻咬带有涂层的那一侧饼干瞬间，他便毫不介意地含/住将近五分之二的饼干。等等，你这架势，不仅完全没有不参与意愿，看起来还更像是兴趣满满。

   

    “琼……阿尔弗，你怎么凑那么近？”瞧见对方眉间的不满，我巧妙地改口重说。对啊，你凑那么近干什么，不就是意思意思一下就可以了吗？

 

    “嘿亚瑟，你是没有玩过这游戏吗，谁先咬断算谁输，这样不凑近怎么较量？话说亚瑟你刚刚松口了，不过好在英雄我宽宏大量，就算你犯规一次，下不为例。＂说罢，阿尔弗雷德稍微抬头，还顺带眨了眨眼睛，满脸得意。老天你得意个什么！

   

    该死。虽然知道像这样莫名其妙地暗骂他人，并不是绅士之礼，但这是诠释我此时糟糕透心情的最适合言论。与这个行为放纵的大男孩做对手，我大致可以预料到不久的将来结局。

   

    以某位不轻易认输的好玩放纵糖果国王个性及拼劲，就算我与他的关系不算好，就算彼此同为男性稍有隔阂，但是，只要我是他的对手，他就绝不会就此停下。这般过分的行动自由，简单直率干脆至极的动作，在彻底彰显他那自由个性的同时，也预示着他定会为我带来不少麻烦，就似当下，麻烦已穿过层层帷幕，开到我的面前。

   

     我一点也不想与他玩什么明显布有周边人们恶意的游戏，我只想坐在普通但是自由无人约束的二十四小时便利店里，在远离家宅的地方，尽享短暂的自由时光。可摆在当下，我似乎只剩下迎上一战的当下。

   

    犹豫再三后，考虑到自身家族，还有眼下的现状，我还是做出妥协，试探性地张嘴含住饼干更多部分。两三回合后，随着巧克力涂层受喉间高温而逐渐融化滴落之时，我与阿尔弗雷德的距离已缩短至发丝相缠，鼻息相绕，就背影而看，已似亲密情人。

 

   眼下，饼干还能与空气接触的距离，大概也就只有最后决胜负的几毫米罢了。面对这个尴尬距离，阿尔弗雷德仍毫不在意，依旧一副跃跃欲试的模样，而我这边却并不客观。与他人的过度亲近，让我十分紧张，随之产生的高热，拽住仿佛要烧坏脑子的迅猛攻势席卷全身，让我不住颤抖。饼干涂上黑巧克力，很苦，辣疼了舌头。但是，即便在这般情况下，我的手脚却冰凉无比。我突然意识到一个问题：我竟然没有因为他的靠近而感到恶心。即使是眼下这近在咫尺的距离，我依旧毫无这般不适感。

     

    我大概是因为过度紧张的感觉而误会了。我这样认为着，也这般说服自我。当下的这尴尬气氛让我头疼不已，根本没有闲情雅致去探讨不适问题。可是，这又太反常了，反常至让我无法移开视线，只能继而无力地沉沦于此。

   

    就在这时，一声细微而清脆的声音，强行将我的注意力扯回现实，并让我不住地瞪大双眼，以眼为介，记下一向争强好胜、肆意妄为的阿尔弗雷德主动咬断饼干一瞬间。

   

    等等这怎么回事，他可是阿尔弗雷德，那个正巧好胜的家伙，他怎么会认输，是饼干碎了吗。可是，他这对围观人们随意搭话自认失败的模样，却全无丝毫尴尬羞涩，相反，多了几分作为主动方的自然坦荡。那一言一行，都在向我传达一个消息：他是故意咬断的。

   

    “为什么？”趁着周边人们因为彼此的和谐而失望离开的瞬间，我一把扯住比自己略高的大男孩衣袖，有点惊讶地追问道。这姿势很普通，只不过是拽着衣袖，可我们四目相对，却在同一瞬间，尝到了空气里的暧昧。

   

    他别开了视线。稍长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，我无法判断对方的想法，就像我读不懂愈发剧烈的心跳。突然，他吐出一口气，似鼓起勇气，露出爽朗阳光的笑容道：“没什么。”

   

    “少开玩笑了，没什么的话，为什么你要帮我解围？谁都知道你正巧好胜，连与小孩赛跑都不愿认输。少拿什么世界的英雄做理由。”

     

    听到我的这一强势补充，他只好认栽，无奈地摊平双手耸肩妥协。“好吧。”男孩回过头来，我瞧见他的眼睛，蔚蓝，不带任何杂质，而此刻里面只剩下我。

 

    “为了帮助和感谢某位绅士先生。”

   

    “什么？”我反问一句，听起来蠢极了。

   

    “这还不是因为你不愿意破坏自己的绅士形象，但是又苦于落入别人设置的派对陷阱，只能半被迫地参与游戏，那么，如果英雄刚才不加以咬断，那么以仅剩进一步则将完全碰上的间距，不愿意过界的你，那就会陷入进退两难的处境。可英雄我不同，以自由到无法琢磨的行为为准则，我做出什么脱离正常轨迹的行为，也是情理之中，不会如你那样易为众人猜想恶化形象。至于原因……＂

   

    阿尔弗雷德伸出手，随手从经过的侍者手中接过白巧克力的Pocky，干脆地咬上一口，爽朗地微笑着向我说道：“英雄我不太喜欢黑巧克力味道的饼干。”

   

    目送那健硕的身影，看着他重新端起盛满可乐的高脚杯，向因为无法整蛊两人而生气的劳伦斯远程敬酒的全部动作，一股暖流淌入心中。没错，阿尔弗雷德是自由的雄鹰，但是，这一只雄鹰并不似那种只顾自身愉快的高观之鸟，还是一只会为帮助井底之蛙而停下自由至无任何外物限制的羽翼，飞落井边，为青蛙带来希望之光。

   

    我说不清我对阿尔弗雷德的自由行动概念是何，这就像我说不清心间暖流的源泉何在。但是，我却可以确认，确认心中有关阿尔弗雷德的过度自由至不关心周边的印象发生改变，就像我可以确认暖流中一定带着阳光薄荷巧克力的独特味道一般。

   

    喂，前面走远的大男孩，你知道吗，你真该把口袋里的玩意藏好点，方才玩游戏时早就透漏一尽。下次找理由时，再好好想想吧，小鬼。

   

    你那黑色西装口袋里，塞着一小罐黑巧克力。

   

    亚瑟这般自想，可在谁都不知道的角落，他露出一抹浅笑。

   

   

Side Jones

   

    好像什么东西发生了转变。

   

    自从上次亚瑟以歌声唤醒我起，我便下定决心重新认识他，尝试着摘下有关他不自由、被过度约束的偏见不爽有色眼镜，通过对面办公室的地理位置优势，还有一些日常巧合偶遇，以全新公平的角度去了解他，去观察他。

   

   他很粗心。虽然对外总是一副如同他所研制的香水般细腻模样，但是在只有自己的情况下，却又极其粗心。透过办公室的巨大玻璃墙，我不止一次看到他小心谨慎地拉好窗帘似乎在藏什么机密，但是待拉开窗帘离开后，却发现他总是忘记关闭藏有大量痕迹的电脑。

   

    有时候，他在办公室的开水机前装水，但是总是打开开关后就忘记关闭，以至于时不时就上演霍华德先生跑去买地毯的滑稽场面；有时候，他甚至还会丢脸至外面，以至于在我正巧去便利店买可乐时，偶然还可以发现他结账后忘记带走的小蛋糕。

     

    他的爱好也相当可爱。无论自己有多忙，有多累，甚至连自己昔日干净整洁的办公桌都不想收拾，连下午茶都没有力气喝，他仍会坚持干一件事，那就是为那坐在办公桌一角的小泰迪熊更换配件。有时候，是复杂繁琐的精巧衣衫搭配，而有时候，则是略显随便的领结更换。不过不管是哪种，他都会每日坚持更换，将他的小泰迪熊收拾得干干净净，依旧美好可爱。

   

    不经意间，好像什么东西在发生变化。每每提起亚瑟，我不再是略显不耐烦和不屑，相反，是欢迎和欣喜；每次去便利店时，被店员委托将亚瑟不小心忘记带走的零食日用品送回柯克兰集团时，我不再是无奈接受，而是主动，甚至有时候还在寻找有无这个机会。

    

    曾几何时，对面办公室不再是无意间或者是无聊放松时的观察之所，而转变为现在这刻意或者是习惯性地遥望之所。通过这曾被自己讨厌的玻璃墙，去观察对面曾让自己感到不爽的男人，什么时候起，逐渐养成习惯。

   

    这般转变，有点不妙。我的理智，在我的脑内吼叫着，提示着自我的早日醒来，但是，我的视线，再也没办法从玻璃墙对面的那个单薄身影移开，我的喉间不知不觉中总想念出他的名字，我的心似乎再也无法从他的身上脱离。

   

    我在表面上似乎读不懂气氛，但是，我却比谁都清楚明了心中所包含的情感。我不蠢，至少在情商方面，更何况这份情感也不难理解，因为，一切都太明显了，想要揭开它的真面目，就像是读出组成它的四个字母那般简单。

   

    我不是没有勇气去追求亚瑟，只是我没有百分百的把握，证明自己是全身心地爱上他。这段迷茫的时间，我刻意转过身去，尽量不望向那个让自己无比在意的对面。不知道亚瑟是不是发现我曾经过度观察他，他那边的玻璃墙，在一夜后贴上略微阻挡视线的玻璃壁纸。看着那朦胧的身影，我在心中默念：也许，这份爱保留眼下的朦胧阶段才是最美好的。

   

    直至那一个夜晚的到来。

   

    那时，由于新产品即将参加这个季度新品世界展览，抱着紧张的心情，也为了赶进度，那段时间我选择在公司加班。虽然为自己的产品努力的感觉很好，自己也很乐意，但是，纵使我再怎么想做到更好，我的身体也与普通人没有差别，在长时间的熬夜和与屏幕对视后，我的眼睛，还是最先败下阵来，以模糊的视觉警示我需要中场休息。

   

    拖着疲惫的身体，我习惯性地拉开窗帘，通过瞭望来放松双目。一拉开窗帘，我便不偏不倚地撞上同样微光照耀的对面办公室。

   

    亚瑟也在加班吗。坐在靠椅上，我望向对面那熟悉的单薄身影，在心中默念。黄昏之时，我曾无意望向对面，那时亚瑟正站在办公桌前，似乎在调香。而四小时后的现在，他竟仍保留近乎没有变化的姿势，站在原地。想着想着，结合曾经无意观察得出的他一认真工作就会废寝忘食的坏习惯，一个缺少推断，但是符合现实的猜想猛然窜入脑内：他不会从那时起就一直工作，没有休息甚至就餐吧。

   

    一瞬间，我心急地打开熟悉的快餐店页面——理所当然的是汉堡可乐——虽然他不喜欢汉堡什么的东西，但是，在这种加班时候，没有什么比这更为便捷迅速。有点生疏但是又莫名熟悉地输入不远处办公室的地址后，就在我按下确认键一刻，一个疑问突然落入脑内：我以什么身份去为他做这一切呢？

   

    恋人？不，我们之间还未产生足以连接彼此的粉色界线；那么，对手？若摆在几个月前的我面前，也许这是最佳描述，但是，对于已将不爽化为理解的我来讲，这早已是过去式，不是能够展现当下关系的现在进行时。那么，我与他是什么关系？

   

    人生似糖果，在这样的比喻中，我是一美金一堆的廉价泡泡糖，而他，则是昂贵完美的高档巧克力。泡泡糖确实可以在高度上战胜巧克力，但是无实的内在，每分每秒都有梦碎的一刻，而这一点，却不会出现在底蕴深厚的巧克力之中。果然，区区泡泡糖想要与巧克力并肩站在同一高度，果然还是痴人说梦。

     

    嚼着泡泡糖，望着吹出的粉色泡泡，我隔光眺望。在不远处的微光映衬下，它仿佛失去了形体，将心爱之人的灯光落影落在这透明弧面上。他与我，如此的接近，五十米，加快步伐跑过去不过数秒，但是他又如此的遥远，就像这泡泡上的落影般，无法触及。

   

   —— “你这个人就是太自由了，自由到仿佛无人可以约束。”马修曾这样评我。确实，无论是创业还是待人处事，在面对任何事件时，我都如此自由，不顾前方迎接我的是什么，我都毫不犹豫地迈出步伐，向前迈进。然而，在这道恋爱简答题前，我却止步了。

     

     没错，我对任何人都是自由过度，无人可以阻拦我约束我，拖住我的步伐。但是对你，我却在不经意间，踩入由爱恋形成的陷阱中，失去脱离的自由。

   

     但我不后悔。

   

    泡泡糖很廉价，而且很虚幻没有形体，说不定下一秒就会破裂，跌回所谓的贫瘠现实。可是，一颗的破裂，并不能阻止我对于你的追求。一颗没了，我还有第二颗第三颗，只要远方那一抹你的灯影仍在，那么，我将永远追随，以自由的虚幻泡泡，让你以这种落影方式，成为自由之人，也成为，我的恋人。

   

    我按下了确认键。

   

   

Side Kirkland

   

    有些东西，在不知不觉中发生了变化。

   

    自从那次派对中他展露出出乎意料的风度后，虽然很不想承认，但是我对他的印象，确实发生了改变。我本以为，他就是美国量产的那种不看周边气氛的大男孩，那种有理想有抱负并且愿意为之付出努力的热血少年，他很自由，自由到不限制自己的言行举止，完全地由心而动。但是，在派对上他主动照顾我的感受，很有风度地为我解围之时，我才发现，他，也许并不只如表面。

   

    我想要了解更多，有关他的方方面面。因为自己偏见的补偿，也因为自己的好奇。这时，我格外地感谢两个人，一个是这里的设计师，为我和他之间留下这绝妙的观察玻璃墙。另一个，则是几个月前的我，没有因为一时想不开而把玻璃全部换成不透光铁皮。通过观察，我逐渐发现，阿尔弗雷德的一些曾未了解之处。

   

    业界都知，阿尔弗雷德是一个明显的创新者，这无需推测，他旗下的每一颗糖果那独特的造型和味道，则是最有力的证据。然而，我从未想到，他的创意早就体现在日常生活中。简单的情况，那大概就是随手拿出大头笔或者不知道在哪里弄来的喷漆，对着办公室那一堵白墙肆意创作，以画面的形式，将所想表达的概念呈现而出；正式，或者该说更加疯狂的一点，那便是他直接点火烧融糖果，用各种原料直接调配，直到警报器喷水，另一个与他长得神似的男子冲进来时才举手放弃。

     

    同时，他也是一个工作狂。他对工作的沉迷程度，远超乎我的想象。只要进入状态，找到他想要的那个点子，无论那时是多晚，手头中有什么要紧事，他都会放下，坐在他的办公椅上，以简单的纸笔为媒介，将那能为孩子们带来欢笑、促进情侣恋情、使老人怀念回忆的味道，像是魔法咒语一般地全部刻录其上。

   

    虽然他的敬业着实让人称赞，但是，真正吸引我的视线的，还是他努力工作的模样。眼里的认真、动作的干脆清爽、还有工作时散发的独特成熟氛围……女王保佑，这美国男人居然也会如此性感。

   

    不知不觉，有些东西开始改变。我不记得我是从什么时候开始，我的视线，逐渐从文件或者是诗集上移开，望向那玻璃幕墙数十米外的另一侧。

   

    我不记我是从什么时候开始，我的耳际，不再仅仅萦绕挚爱的朋克音乐，部下们与消费者们的提议赞美之音，还有几个月前的那个黄昏，为唤醒某位昏昏欲睡的大男孩所播放的花园宝贝，当然，还有对方那天然的海绵宝宝。

   

    我不记得我是从什么时候开始，我的鼻翼间缠绕的不仅仅是各种香水的醉人芳香，晚宴派对上充盈的昂贵香槟醇香，还有某个派对上，某位为我解围的风度男士凑近时随风滑落的阳光味道。

   

    我只知道，当我意识到这一切时，我习惯性地寻找他的身影；在我寂寞时，总会让那两首儿歌相随；在我调香时，满脑子都是他身上的那股独特淡香。

   

    这很不对劲，我知道的，这很不对劲。情感问题着实复杂，但是二十八年的摸打滚爬，足以让我清楚地区分，什么是好感，什么是爱。按照基本的轨迹，我的爱恋，应该发生在规划内的浪漫枫林木内，而不是沿途所见的海天之景。

     

    雄鹰，在蔚蓝的天际翱翔，为我带来无比的向往。然而，它不止是赋予我从未有过地方未来幻想，还将井底之蛙从未见过的大海描述而尽，向我，送来最致命的诱惑。劝解井中蛙跳离深井，也引导着沿轨的列车，冲破设定好的虚幻美好，去寻找自己心中一直向往无比的蔚蓝天际。

   

    在阿尔弗雷德的身上，我品尝到了恋爱的美好；也在阿尔弗雷德的身上，我感受到矛盾的酸涩。

   

    我开始逃避。我知道逃避是懦夫行为，但是我没办法，这是我的最佳选择。拜托我现在快要捉狂了，二十八年的规则，让我拒绝这段爱恋；但是内心深处的本能，竟鼓励我迈出这自由一步，去轰轰烈烈地爱一回。上帝，我现在居然还产生了对面的阿尔弗雷德也在偷看我，拜托亚瑟•柯克兰你醒醒，现在是你爱有所求，不要得寸进尺地自作多情。

   

    为了浇灭这份迷茫但是逐渐热烈的爱火，在办公室内通宵思考一夜后，我让霍德华买来一卷又一卷的玻璃墙纸。透明的玻璃墙纸很黏，在张贴时时常黏住皮肤，让我感到不适，与随着每一条张贴而逐渐充盈心中的心痛感一同，阻止着我的动作进行。但是，即便如此我仍未停手。我需要冷静，需要与他的距离，拜托我快要因为自由爱慕和习惯规则而捉狂了。

   

    墙纸，一张又一张地粘附其上，将曼哈顿引以为傲的高层亮光遮挡，也将对面的暖阳，阻挡在心墙之外。

   

    往后的时光里，背对着玻璃墙的我看似毫不在意，一切依旧。旁人看不出丝毫异常，这是当然的，因为我差点连自己都欺/骗过去。然而，直到泡茶时水漫出也不自知、调香时瞎倒一气、霍华德敲门我也完全不知等不自然情况的出现，才告诉我，我已经为其所影响至深。

   

    我能拥有这份爱恋吗？我在心中自我询问了很多遍，然而，这一声声询问，就像是一块块落石，砸在心湖中，除了同等的回音外，并没有将答案送还。

 

    其实，无需答案，我也知道自己的心思。是的，我想要去追求，去拥抱这份爱恋。井底之蛙其实早已知道，井壁上早已留下离开的台阶；沿轨而行的列车也深知，期盼已久的自由之海从何到达。我知道，我都知道，可是，我缺少一个动力，一个理由。

   

    爱不是单方面投入便会拥有的珍宝，它是同心二人的祝福之礼。纵使井底之蛙离开深井，纵使列车脱轨冲至期盼之所，纵使我愿意为爱将人生香水脱落掉下，若空中没有希望的雄鹰，若眼前没有期盼的大海，若流水线下没有糖果软垫，我的这一切，都只是一厢情愿的毁灭之举。

     

   我有勇气去爱，但是，我没有勇气去面对失去一切的世界。

   

    因为这份矛盾和挣扎，不仅我的感情世界，就连我的工作进度也受到极大的影响。终于，拖延已久的工作还是迎面袭来，于这天的夜晚，霸占我所有的夜间时间。

     

    这是自己造成的锅，我没有什么好抱怨的，相反，因为个人而影响进度，这让我十分羞愧。只不过，待在除了门卫外空无一人的办公楼内加班，看着这漆黑的楼道门廊，一种凄凉悲哀感还是无法压制地充盈心中。就在我为即将要参与这个季度新品世界展览的产品毫无头绪之时，一阵敲门声响起，进来的是一位外卖派送员。

   

    在确认我的身份后，年轻小伙熟练地从外卖包里取出汉堡可乐，看着这摆满桌面的快餐，我有点惊讶，连忙打算询问道：“等等……我没有点餐。”

   

    “您是柯克兰先生？”

   

    “正是。”

   

    “那就没错，这份订单的地址和收货人确实是您……对了，收据那里有一份备注，您自己看看吧。＂

   

    接过这神秘的订单，我粗略扫视而过。订单时间，数量惊人的快餐，结账金额，还有，一句备注：

   

    ——别熬夜太晚，注意身体。

   

    简单的一句话，没有署名，没有尊称，从书信或者是便签要求上都属不合格制品，然而，就这短短一句话，却是我心中收到的最美好信件，以及最棒的鼓励。

   

    突然自我安排的加班，使得公司上下包括出差在外的霍华德也不知道我的时间安排；几个月前为了赶进度，我搬离本家，家人也无从可知我身在何处做着什么；再加上我已经很长时间为更新社交软件动态。那么，能够知道我正在熬夜工作、确切地知道办公室位置和我的名字、并且有可能会点取汉堡的人，也就只有一个，对面办公室的糖果老板阿尔弗雷德。

   

    雄鹰从未抛离井中蛙，他只是停止飞翔，在井边安静等待；大海从未离开海湾，他只是以光为伴、以树相随，为列车送来最美的自由画面；糖果软垫一直都在，用自己的拥抱，保护着掉落的香水。

   

    就像亚瑟•柯克兰一直思慕着对面的人，阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死的视线，也从未偏离正对面。

     

    我哭了，但又笑得灿烂。

   

    汉堡，在规则中是家族所限制的食品，是被排除在选择之外的存在，也归自己厌恶。但是于此刻的我看来，此刻却格外美味。

   

   

Side Joneses

     

    今天，是这个季度新品世界展览，我们琼斯集团肯定不会缺席。在众人的呼声中，我带来了自己精心设计、全程自我把关的杰作。相信英雄我，这是世纪佳作，也许就是我最棒的作品。

     

    在这个季度新品世界展览会上，自然少不了我们柯克兰集团。就如历来惯例，我们定会献上引领潮流的当季香水。这次，就连取材和提纯的全过程我都严格把守，定会为各位带来绝赞享受。相信我，这一定是一个历史杰作。

     

    这次英雄带来的糖果，结合了各种现代工艺，也考量了过往口感。主要采用天然的玫瑰和红茶精粹为原料，以超现代工艺炼成。一次，定会让你终生难忘。这绝无夸张，至少我是这样认为的。

   

    这次带来的香水，以夏季专属的薄荷为原材料，让人感到清爽舒适；再外加亲民的巧克力精华，为清爽中增添几分俏皮可爱。让身处高端世界的你，也拥有仿佛置身于无差别的阳光海洋之感。一次定会让您无法忘却，这不是夸张，绅士绝不向客人撒谎。

   

    灵感来源吗。

   

    是办公室对面的某位粗眉毛绅士。粗心，胡来，也不好好吃饭，一本正经但又想得太多。

   

    是某位过度阳光直爽的大男孩。自由，随性，没半点规矩，各种胡来可又恰好温柔。

   

    ——请问这产品的名字是？

   

    ——His Taste。

   

    他的味道。

   

    值得我痴迷终生的存在。

   

   

End.


End file.
